


Ache

by shadowolfhunter



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pure Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5087866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/pseuds/shadowolfhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Too many damn bruises</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too many damn bruises!

He slumped down gratefully on the edge of his bed, and cradled his sore arm against his body. There were truly some times when he wondered what he was doing. Somehow the Grimm would fall into the frying pan and bounce up smelling of roses, while Sean got beaten black and blue and felt like ten miles of bad road.

He tentatively reached up and brushed his bruised face with the tips of his fingers. Hundjagers tended to punch like Mike Tyson, his cheekbone felt tender and he had no doubt he was sporting one hell of a shiner.

The door opened.

"I think your icepacks are breeding."

Sean looked up at his Grimm and raised an eyebrow. Completely forgetting it was going to hurt like hell to do that on that side.

He winced.

"I've died for you, Nick." 

Two very gentle hands cradled his face, one cupped the unbruised side of his jaw, the other softly pressed a cloth-covered icepack to his poor, sore cheek. "I know you have."

Sean leaned into his Grimm's very gentle touch and closed his eyes. Nick smiled, the growl was more of a purr, and he could feel his zauberbiest begin to relax. Very softly Nick stroked a thumb across his zauberbiest's undamaged cheek, loving the soft growl response. It would be a lot easier to fix up Sean's injured arm if he was dozing. Nick felt a tender wave of affection sweep over him. Sean always fought hard, he was always in the thick of it, and he gathered a lot more bumps and bruises than the others simply because of who he was. They were always out to harm him, and Sean risked more than Nick and his friends often did.

His zauberbiest was strong and brave, and Nick respected that; it had taken a long time to get to where they were, but it was worth it.

Now wait five and he would practically be asleep under Nick's hands, and Nick could patch up the painful scrapes and bruises that he could see on Sean's body.


	2. Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean is sneaky... Nick doesn't mind.

"You really need this x-rayed." Nick manipulates Sean's left wrist, "it might be broken..."

Sean has good cause to know that his wrist is most likely broken, but he's warm and comfortable, and now that he's found his soulmate, some of his more benign zauberbiest traits have manifested themselves. And he has no intention of sitting up in the harsh lighting of the hospital emergency room, with its cold, clinical smells, uncomfortable waiting rooms, waiting for hours just to get x-rayed.

If Nick wraps it, it will be fine... And besides Sean has discovered a way to render his Grimm all supine and happy-stupid. Sean doubts his dignity would survive the hit if anyone finds out, but since it's past midnight and they are all alone, and Nick hasn't figured it out, Sean is going to give it a go.

Sean slides a little further down the bed, Nick is still supporting Sean's injured arm, so he slides under the covers, Sean waits until the strategic moment and relaxes into Nick, just when he thinks Nick is going to say something, Sean starts this soft, low-register growl in the back of his throat. Nick makes a contented sound and Sean just folds into him. He keeps up the low-level purr.

Nick isn't as green as his cocky zauberbiest thinks he is. He's well aware that he's being lulled, Sean's wrist can wait until Rosalee reads him the riot act sometime tomorrow.

In the meantime, he settles back with Sean in his arms. His zauber isn't wrong, a sense of well-being floods Nick's senses as the low-register hum of Sean's purr spreads through Nick's body.

They drift together


	3. Breaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the night before...

It hurts... Nick eases himself into a sitting position slowly. He's covered in bruises and overnight everything has stiffened up. And if Nick is a mess, Sean can barely move. Nick looks down at his Captain, he can tell by the very stillness of Sean's body that the zauberbiest is awake and in pain. Nick feels a little ashamed of his thoughts last night, he should have insisted that they at least go to Rosalee.

Sean lies very, very still. Nick wrapped his wrist the night before, and then put ice packs around it, they've melted and it really, really hurts.

A very gentle hand strokes the back of Sean's neck, and he resists the urge to whimper. "Hey..."

Sean opens his eyes. "Rosalee." He says.

"We have to get dressed."

Right then Sean would have willingly got in the car in just his sleep pants, because the thought of getting dressed sucks.

Nick gets to his feet slowly, and heads to the vast closet in their bedroom. Even Sean's very extensive collection of extremely expensive suits were not enough to fill his side of the space. When Nick moved in, his entire wardrobe barely made an impact on just the drawer space. He takes his time, because he needs to figure out how he's going to get clothes on his injured zauberbiest without hurting him more than necessary.

Sean really isn't one for casual clothes. He has two pairs of jeans and maybe half a dozen sweaters, but that's about it, and Nick can't think of less suitable clothing to try and get into in the state that Sean is in.

Nick finishes dressing and then starts a slow search through Sean's clothes. He finds a pair of chinos, thinks that Sean must have either had a very frivolous moment, or his mother gave them to him, then bizarrely finds a check flannel shirt stuffed away at the back, unlike Sean's dress shirts, it's a relaxed cut so should be fine.

In terms of the humiliations Sean has suffered in his lifetime, being dressed by his Grimm is a mild one... The blue and green check shirt on the other hand...if Sean's arm wasn't throbbing like an express train running over the tracks, he would have tried to find something else.

Nick can't laugh, Sean's in far too much pain for that, but the look of distaste on his grumpy zauberbiest's face is priceless. Nick manages to fashion a sling for Sean's arm out of a bath towel and one of Sean's belts. Getting down the stairs and into Nick's car is an exercise in patience. 

Nick drives slow, both in deference to his own battered body, and Sean's, but they both feel every bump.

Rosalee looks at them and sighs. They're practically holding each other up, and as much as she wants to shout at them for being idiots, she can't resist the woebegone expressions on their faces.

Tea and sympathy coming right up.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by something Sasha said at the end of season three.


End file.
